


With A 'C'

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (December '18) [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, F/M, Fear, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male-Female Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Water, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: [edit:] 30 Days of Writing, Day 2: WaterFandom: The Dragon PrinceRayla...does not like water. Callum doesn't understand it.Oneshot/drabble





	With A 'C'

"Hi," Rayla said one day. "My name is Rayla with a C. And my whole life i've been afraid of water."

Callum was nodding along to her when all of a sudden he paused, and frowned. "Wait. What 'C'?"

"Huh?" 

Did she not just hear herself? Maybe Callum had to make himself clearer or something. "Where's the 'C'?"

Suddenly Rayla's eyes widened. 

"Oh no--" said Callum.

" _There's a 'C'?!"_


End file.
